The first data centers required several floors of a building or even the entire building. These facilities usually have a great impact because of the various components that needed for the maintenance of the facilities.
Therefore, the centralized information in this type of data centers is used for computers, communication equipment and other electronic equipment, and with the increasing use of the Internet, it has become essential that this type of data processing centers become much simpler, smaller and therefore that it can be transported from one place to another, in other words to be a mobile data processing center.
In the following patent applications, various mobile data processing centers are observed, being the nearest documents to the present invention.
The first of them is the document US 2006/0082263 A1 which refers to a mobile data processing center which is located inside a container, inside of this container it is located the portion that refers to at least a cooling unit built and disposed to extract the hot air from the second passageway and supply cool air to the first passageway in order to cool the computer equipment inside the container, and other to the electronic equipment, which is a stand-alone system that includes space to accommodate RACKS of 500 “U” of electronic equipment. The RACKS provide 130 kW of power.
The application WO 2010/065903 A1 also relates to data centers having a mobile structure, one or more enclosures for removable electronic equipment, wherein the removable enclosures are hosted in the support structure, a cooling system in fluid communication with the enclosures for the cooling of the electronic equipment in which the cooling system is hosted in the support structure, and a power system connected in operational way to electronic device and the cooling system to supply power to the same in which the supply system comprises a generator hosted in the support structure.
Therefore, there is a specific need for a mobile data processing center, wherein the conventional applications of construction of the previous DPC, do not represent a viable opportunity due to the following reasons:                Lack of physical space in facilities/buildings.        Requirement to update the electromechanical equipment that requires turning off equipments.        Remote locations or difficult access.        Requirements for temporary use wherein the investment (CapEx) is not acceptable by its cost/benefit ratio.        Versatility of movement.        
In addition to all the requirements, there are still items and requirements that cannot be ignored in a Data Processing Center such as:                Capacity of growth        Redundancy        Availability        Reliability        Security        Technical support        
Here is wherein the Mobile Data Centers that are organized in containers are born. In general terms, the DPC's in containers have given the opportunity to meet the requirements and needs above described in general terms. However, the existing applications have limitations that have been improved with our mobile DPC called “Kio/ATOM”.